


The ride to hell

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers decide to go on an outing to a new theme park, which couldn't possible go wrong, of course.<br/>Ships, fluff, snark and terrible ideas follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ride to hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LianaDare8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianaDare8/gifts), [YokuMiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokuMiya/gifts), [Mariam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariam/gifts).



"Fury?" Steve poked his head into Fury's office. It had been a few weeks since the camping trip, and they hadn't done anything since. "Can I have a quick word with you?"

With a put-upon sigh, Fury muttered, "I get the feeling you're going to anyway. What do you want, Captain?"

"Well, I was wondering, we haven't done any team building things in a while, and -"

"You can't get out of them Captain. I'm just biding my time."

"No! No, not at all, it's just," he blushed and ducked his head, "the kids seem a bit bored, and there was an advert on TV, and," he took a deep breath, "I was wondering if we could go to the new amusement park. It's not far away, and it's got pools and rides and it seems like something the team would enjoy?"

"I'll think about it," Fury nodded. As soon as Steve left, he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Captain America just came in here asking for another team building trip. Looks like they're working."

"They'd better do," Coulson replied, "the amount of admin we had to do after some of them."

 

And so it came about that, one sunny Thursday, the team arrived at the new amusement park. It was early, the park had only just opened, and it was nearly empty. Perfect for them to relax and have some fun. Thor, having never been to an amusement park before, wanted to go on everything at once, even the children's rides. The worker letting them enter the park, after getting autographs from all of them, recommended that they go to the waterpark first, since otherwise they would be wet when they left. Seeing the intelligence in this plan, that was where they went.

The first thing that they came across was the pool slides. Thor immediately leapt onto one, to Bruce's amusement and the confused worker's consternation, and sailed merrily down. Vision announced that he was going to get a drink, and rather suspiciously didn't come back until after they were all done, although the joke was on him since they had a whole day to force him on various rides. Steve and Bruce found the ride the funniest thing ever, both the actual slide and watching everyone else go down, especially Clint, who looked less than graceful as he plopped into the water, followed by Natasha, still looking elegant. Pietro dragged Wanda onto the ride at least 5 times, and she still didn't complain as much as Peter did when pushed down the slide once, attempting desperately to save his hair as he went. Bucky managed to flip onto his back, not regretting a thing, and Tony regretted everything, seeing as he apparently didn't come prepared.

"It's a waterpark, Stark, what did you expect?" Natasha asked, and she had a very good point.

Continuing with the water slides theme, the next one was the one where they split into groups of four, sat in a rubber ring and were pushed down a ramp, using the momentum to push them back up the other side, et cetera. Pietro, Wanda, Sam and Wanda went first, although Pietro decided that it wasn't fast enough and helped it along. Instead of screams, all that you could hear was, 

"Pietro no!" (Peter) and, 

"Pietro yes!" (Sam), with the occasional mutter of, 

"Why brother why," from Wanda.

Having seen the fun that they had, well, that Pietro and Sam had had, Thor barreled on to the next ring, carrying Bucky, Vision and Bruce with him. He seemed to agree with Pietro that it wasn't good enough, bouncing up and down to make it more fun, whilst Bucky joined in and Vision tried desperately to stop the spinning. Bruce ignored them all pointedly. 

Going down a waterslide with Steve was apparently not the best of ideas, since he was so much heavier than everyone else that he made it tip, a factor that was made worse by Clint purposefully spinning it. Natasha didn't react at all, looking like she was enjoying a lovely little sail rather than a hellish ride of death, and Tony was clinging on for dear life, sometimes to the ring and sometimes to Steve's hand.

Bruce and Vision had to beg the others before they were given what they wanted, finally being allowed to spend a while in the pool and lazy river area. Everyone grabbed a rubber ring and headed to the lazy river section, except Vision.

"Something will happen there, I know it," he explained, perfectly content to relax in the pool. Everyone acknowledged that he was probably right.

It was Thor that caused the trouble first, as he got bored and announced, "This must be faster!" and powered through the river, splashing everyone within a mile radius. Steve agreed with Thor, and was actually prepared to do something mischievous, but Tony refused to take advantage of that fact, instead lying back on his ring and attempting to sleep. This complete lack of interest in anything fun was just not allowed, Bruce and Bucky decided, so they teamed together to duck Tony. By the time he came up, coughing and spluttering, with Steve attempting to look concerned but only managing amused beside him, Bruce and Bucky were back in their rings, looking the picture of innocence. When Tony looked away, Steve winked at them and nodded, proud.

Natasha floated on ahead with Wanda, looking every inch the deadly pair that they were. Anyone that got in their way, be it Clint, Pietro or some random man, got dealt with as appropriate. Clint's rubber ring was flipped over for being annoying, a guy that made a comment about Natasha's breasts got kicked very hard in the nuts, and Pietro, who was making Wanda's ring go really fast, had his ring popped for his troubles. Since he no longer had a ring, Pietro awkwardly hovered between Peter and Sam, using their rings whilst they splashed him and each other. Sam's favourite thing to do was duck under the water, wait a while and then appear in front of them, splashing like mad.

Everyone climbed out of the pool, wet but laughing, and flopped down in deck chairs to dry off for the next part of the day, the theme park.

The first ride that they went on was a loop the loop ride. Pietro and Wanda, having never been to a theme park of this size before, were amazed by the size and amount of loops on the coaster, but agreed. The queue was longer than those of the water slides, but it was still not very long before they were boarding the carriages. Steve dragged Tony to the front, whilst Tony complained, but when Steve asked if he'd rather not Tony laughed, saying, "Are you kidding? I love these rides!" and strapping himself in. 

Everyone enjoyed it, Natasha actually laughed whilst being thrown around, and, though he nearly threw up, Clint was like a little kid, wanting to go on it again, a sentiment with which Thor agreed wholeheartedly. Bruce and Bucky enjoyed it enough to go on again, which surprised everyone, and even Vision praised the designers, stating, "It was a smart idea to use G-force for a thrill." Peter and Sam were in their element, the air, and they convinced Wanda and Pietro to go on again. When they got off, Wanda was still grinning, and Pietro looked slightly pale.

"If you're gonna throw up, do it away from my shoes," Peter came up behind Pietro, nudging him lightly, "they're new." Pietro laughed, gaze still on the floor, until Peter breathed, "Holy hell." He swung his head up to see nerd's paradise, the Harry Potter World. Within seconds they were running around, pointing random things out to each other and laughing as they erratically made their way about the place. After a few seconds of trying to follow them, only to be left out of the loop even when they did catch up, Sam and Wanda rolled their eyes and went to search for ice cream. The first thing Tony did when he got in there was buy a Butterbeer, seeing as it sounded vaguely alcoholic. He took a sip, asked for more alcohol in it, and was then set to spend the next few hours wandering around, although Steve wasn't too bothered by it, more interested in the train and Hogwarts than all of the fandom products.

They lost Clint and Natasha, and found them a while later to see Clint dragging Natasha around excitedly whilst she looked unimpressed. Upon getting closer, they heard Clint say, 

"Look Natasha, it's the - the - thing!"

"The Hogwarts Express, Clint."

Natasha saw Tony's Butterbeer and went to get one, giving Tony the chance to say to Clint, "I didn't know you liked Harry Potter?"

"I don't," Clint grinned ruefully, "but she does." He then proceeded to wave at Steve and run off, grabbing Natasha's hand as he went. 

The next people that they saw were Bucky, Bruce, Vision and Thor, who were just exiting the ride.

"How was it?" Steve asked.

"Thor nearly killed the simulation spiders in the ride, but this is so like the books, I can't believe they've made a near-perfect replica!" Vision agreed emphatically, looking about himself in wonder for the first time since they'd got there.

"I don't understand the hype," Bucky whispered to Steve.

"Nor do I," Steve admitted back.

Having wandered around for long enough, and then spent another 20 minutes looking for Peter, Pietro, Sam and Wanda, they left Harry Potter World to go on another ride that Thor had seen and convinced everyone to go on.

It was one of the ones which could be seen from miles away, the ones which went really high and then back down again. Pietro tried to get out of it, giving up on his pride in favour of keeping the contents of his stomach, but Peter promised that they would go back to Harry Potter World, so in the end he went on, just to please him and Wanda. Tony climbed in, muttering assurances to Steve that it was completely safe. Steve, next to him, was completely unafraid, but he nodded along anyway. When they reached the top, Wanda nudged Pietro and yelled,

"Hey, look at that!" Pietro opened his eyes, yelped and shut them again, while Wanda laughed beside him.

"The park is very well spread out," Vision complimented.

"Only you could go on a fucking coaster and start complimenting the fucking layout," muttered Tony.

"I bet I can hit that guy down there with this popcorn," Clint said to Natasha. Upon her raised eyebrow of disbelief, he proceeded to throw the popcorn kernel, hitting his target on the top of his bald head with unbelievable accuracy. By the time the poor man looked up, Clint and the rest of the Avengers were a screaming blur being thrown down the rails. 

They went on a few more times, although Pietro didn't open his eyes at any of them, before they were dizzy and exhilarated enough to get off. Thor excitedly sprinted in the direction of the stalls, and enthusiastically began to play the baseball game.

By the time they were finished at the funfair part, the team had cleared out almost all of the prizes. Thor had gathered a group of adoring children as fans, and was regaling them with battle stories whilst eating candyfloss, having won top prize at the baseball game to give to Jane. Natasha hadn't taken her prize, but she had won at the kickboxing game, which would have looked more badass if Clint wasn't currently attacking her with a toy that he had won from the hoopla stall, claiming that 'his honour was at stake'. Peter had won at the climbing one, Bruce had taught Bucky how to work the grabbing machine and it was currently devoid of anything, and Wanda was carrying both a medium and large prize.

"How did you win that?" Clint asked, confused.

"Sam won the medium one for me, Pietro - er - got the large one for me." Pietro shrugged, not even having the decency to look sheepish.

"Pietro," Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, "that is not the point."

"I gave them money and an autograph, what more could they want?"

"Alright, well, let's just go before we put these guys completely out of business. Where's Tony?"

Natasha pointed to where Tony was trying to knock down tin cans. Steve sighed and made his way over to him.

"Nearly done?"

"Gimme a minute Cap, gotta win this first." Steve watched Tony throw another ball, raised his eyes to the heavens, and gave up.

"You're throwing it wrong."

"I'm fine!"

"Look," Steve grabbed the ball out of Tony's hand and threw it at the pile of cans, which tumbled on impact, "like that."

"Told you I could do it, Cap," Tony teased as he accepted the prize, and Steve whacked him gently on the back of the head while collecting everyone else.

"Where to next?"

"My comrades," Thor gestured to the children he had been talking to, "tell me that the teacups are an extremely fun ride." Steve and Vision shared a despairing glance.

 

"Again!" cried Thor when they got off. A chorus of groans arose. Thanfully, Clint saved them.

"No more spinny rides, I might throw up," he moaned.

"Not on me you won't," Natasha ordered, stepping away. Grateful for the reason to leave, they walked along until they came to the characters homes. This was where children went to meet people dressed up as their favourite characters, and apparently Avengers did too.

"Heroes of Midgard!" praised Thor, running up to Winnie the Pooh and aggressively shaking his hand as he asked who he had defeated in battle.

"Are they not hot?" asked Vision, but no-one was listening. Bruce had gone to stand slightly behind Thor, and was doing quite a good job of not looking excited. Peter was currently hiding behind Sam and Pietro, as he had yelled at someone in a superman costume that they were cooler than him. Bucky had got lost in the crowd of people, and was wondering whether he had been transported to a post-apocalyptic world as he stared up at the oversized face of shrek.

"Betty Boop is hot," Clint whistled, all sickness forgotten.

"Bet I could take her," muttered Natasha, only half joking.

"Why do the princesses look so bored?" asked Steve, to which Sam turned to Wanda and said,

"I don't know, why do you look so bored?" Wanda blushed a bright red, living up to her name, and Pietro glared at Sam murderously. 

"Didn't you used to love Scooby Doo?" he asked Wanda innocently, who looked like she wanted to melt into the ground until Sam replied,

"No way, me too! Let's go meet them!" Steve held Pietro back before he could harm Sam.

"What is that house?" Thor asked, pointing towards the Haunted House.

"You don't wanna know," warned Natasha, which only served to heighten his curiosity. The next thing they knew, they were being led into the haunted mansion, with Bruce muttering,

"This is a terrible idea."

The first person that jumped out at them jumped out at Natasha and Clint, who were completely unfazed by the entire thing. By this point even Thor was beginning to regret entering, but they had to press on. When someone came up behind Peter, tapping him on the shoulder and screaming at him when he turned around, Peter screamed back, leaping about a foot in the air and, upon landing, not hesitating to hide behind Pietro, who laughed awkwardly and pretended that he wasn't whipping his head from side to side to check for the next person to jump out.

They wandered around, pointing out cool creepy objects while Vision questioned why humans would ever find this scary and Sam joined Clint and Natasha in muttering, "It's so not scary calm the fuck down guys!"

"What the FUCK!" yelled Bucky, as someone jumped out at him. At the same time, someone jumped out at Steve and Tony. Tony flailed desperately, hitting Steve in the jaw at the same time as Steve punched the guy in the stomach. They got through the house with no further problems after that.

 

For their last ride, in a final terrible idea, they decided to go on the log flume. Ignoring Peter's weak attempts to argue, "Guys my hair has literally only just dried can we not?" they soon found themselves climbing into the logs. After a brief argument about who had to sit at the front, during which Bruce managed to manipulate himself into the back, they were off. The manic laughter that they heard whilst going down was Sam, who apparently enjoyed these rides far too much to be healthy. Wanda had managed not to get wet at all, thanks to her powers, and she had deflected the whole wave onto Pietro, who looked less than impressed with the turn of events. Natasha looked incredibly pissed, as did Vision and Bucky, although Bucky did agree that it was an experience he was glad he had. 

Somehow or other Steve had managed to duck behind Tony, so he wasn't wet at all, which Tony complained bitterly about until Steve gave in and gave him his shirt, which attracted a lot of stares. 

"Again!" Thor yelled.

"No Thor, we're wet," Tony complained.

"Again!"

Once they had convinced Thor that there was no way in hell he could get them back on that ride, and Clint had been dragged out of the heatwave dryers, they dripped back to the coach.

"We can go back tomorrow!" Thor announced cheerfully, and Tony had never wished so hard for an alien attack as he did then.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I'm planning on doing a lot more of these, if anybody wants to give me any suggestions for anything the Avengers could do, I'll do them. As you've seen, I produce these really fast, and have no problem with ridiculous scenarios, so literally anything you want is fine by me, just comment or email me kitty122011@hotmail.co.uk


End file.
